<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[竹村V]急酒伤身 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825335">[竹村V]急酒伤身</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>醉了以后有点不那么聪明的V明白了ta也许永不能彻底了解某个人 </p><p>=============<br/>竹村×V，其实是擦边球无差<br/>某位不愿意透露姓名的朋友想看霓虹妖妇和赛博牛子人的同人，遂整。<br/>虽然但是V的性别没有特别说明，是第一人称所以可以自由想象各种性别。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[竹村V]急酒伤身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我说：“你是条老狗！”</p><p>  我喝醉了，忘了龙舌兰还是威士忌。反正现在端枪瞄准不稳，跑步也稍显逊色。旅馆的床又窄又硬。我穿着捡来的鞋子在上面蹦跶。他看我，我知道我这样做能让他生气。公司里的人管你精确到贴在额头上的刘海应该怎么分。至于他，我猜荒坂给他的头发足够的自由权。毕竟狗咬人用不着头发。但他喜欢那些规矩，所以果然，他看到白床单上的鞋印，皱眉看我。</p><p>   我又说：“一条老狗！”我举着酒瓶，真怪，这是一瓶“水果酒”，也就是说最多是果汁兑一滴酒精。可我确实醉了。否则我不会这样跟他说话。“你的牙齿保卫帝国，你的利爪保卫恩主。”我叽叽歪歪地唱道，我确实没有什么音乐天赋。老维给我修东西的时候评价我的歌唱水准为仅次于螳螂刀的杀敌利器。我扯着破锣嗓子唱歌，他眉头皱得更深。我从床上跳下来，用力踩在地板上。</p><p>   “喝吧！五郎！”我把酒瓶举到他面前：“今朝——有酒——今——朝——醉——”</p><p>   我晃着酒瓶，洒出来掉到他不算好看的外套上。起初我也有点意外，没想弄脏他衣服。我觉得他失势以来估计也没机会再穿之前那些光鲜亮丽的正装。这衣服是他喜欢的私服吧。果然他向后退了一步，抓住我的手臂：“V，”他说，“别做个酒鬼。”</p><p>   可我愿意喝呀，我愿意醉了，什么也不顾。我拉住他，小幅度地蹦着。想象地板是床单。喝酒的好处是可以体验你的义体精神意义上被酒浸泡的感觉。毕竟物理这么来一下，你会肉疼，叮，听到没，你钱包转账的声音。然后你可怜巴巴去求老维给你整个新的，还得赊账。他听完你换东西的原因，放下工具，说，得先给你换个脑子。</p><p>   我抓住他的手，那手粗糙，有力，干燥。我蹦跶着，邀请他一起和我做一对弹簧兔子。他向下拉了我一下，抓住我的肩膀把我按到床上：“别再喝了。”他说，生气的时候口音似乎减轻了点，可能是我听错了，脑子不清醒，累。“你不能带着一颗被酒泡傻的脑子去干活，”他大概想着我们的计划，我在脑海里过了一遍所有的事情，听见他说：“酒不应当影响你。”</p><p>“我们操吗？”我歪靠着叠起来的被子，问他。</p><p>他愣住的时候脸上看不出来，但是你能感觉到他的表情微微一窒。他要问我，你在想什么了。“你在想什么？”他说。</p><p>“我们操吗？”我又问。我声音压低，太累，太散。我撑着脑袋，“你操我我操你都行，呃，你要是不愿意身体接触。”我翻出我那根漂亮的超级武器，在他面前晃了晃。</p><p>他看到那玩意儿，脸色一变。向后退了一步，看我的表情像看到基努里维斯穿吊带裙跳芭蕾舞。</p><p>“他被你吓着了，好家伙。”强尼在我的脑子里叫唤，幻影从他身后走出来，指指他，“你喝高了原来喜欢装疯逼。”</p><p>啪嚓，酒瓶爆裂在他的脚边。他以为我蹬鼻子上脸，殊不知我在驱散我的分裂。我懒得和他解释，我和每个人都要解释一遍我脑子里的东西。前两天我和一个丰唇大臀的性偶共度春宵，强尼在我们搞的时候在床边给我们鼓掌，我吓了一跳。我跟那个性偶解释说我脑子里有个坏玩意儿。那家伙看了我半天，问我赛博脑瘤是不是也很痛苦。</p><p>“我们操吧。”我跟他说。我伸手去拉他的，我只抓到他的袖子。我知道他会向后躲，他手向后撤了一点。但是又伸过来抓住我的手指。</p><p>“你去洗澡。你臭得像垃圾堆。”他把我抓起来，推向浴室：“然后……然后我们再说后面的事情。”</p><p>“你也做过垃圾堆！”我喊着，伸手去够离我最近的一罐酒。被他拿走，他举起来，欺负一个醉鬼不会跳跃蹦跶，这算什么呀！他把我塞进浴室，打开水，关上门。</p><p>我蜷缩在墙边，水流到我身上，我清楚地看到地上还有前一位客人洗澡时留下的秀发。操，我该谢谢他，他把我关进浴室的时间很好。再晚一秒，我就作不下去。</p><p>现在我可以放心地支撑不住自己了。</p><p>我抱着腿，蜷在水下，冷水可以洗去我那张傻逼脸上的眼泪。</p><p>我从浴室出来，摸不清一个醉的很厉害但是洗过澡稍微理智点的人该是什么状态。这身体好像没发展出演艺的技能。我轻飘飘地踩着地板，身体滑到床上。又换他进浴室。我想着赖宣的豪华套房，那里的浴室比我整套房子都宽敞。我想起我见到他，一墙之隔。我窥视到一些事情。</p><p>他出来了，可笑的是他穿着他自己的衣服。旅馆的浴袍方方正正叠在一边。我躺着，靠在那团被子上。他坐下来，我身边床垫陷下去。</p><p>“咱们操吗？”我问。</p><p>他把那罐酒还给我。我手指伸进拉环，我听到两个开罐的声音。他伸过来和我碰杯：“V，敬点什么？”</p><p>“随便吧。”我和他干杯。这酒也是一股甜味。</p><p>他让我躺下，他问我想要他怎么“服务”我。我猜这是指谁操谁的问题。“你说话跟性偶似的。”我飞快地刻薄道。</p><p>他又问，想要他怎么“服务”我。我沉默了一会儿，说，那你来吧，我好累。</p><p>“那你该去休息。”他说。</p><p>“我知道。”我说。</p><p>他的影子笼罩着我，他从上面俯视我。眼睛直盯着，我想说，我能被他看透灵魂。可我有灵魂这玩意儿吗？米丝蒂神神叨叨地和我说过，有缘之人会通过灵魂产生共鸣。她和杰克的共鸣一定是一首花里胡哨的吉他曲。可是杰克死了。</p><p>他低下头来，暖烘烘的吻落到我的脖子和胸口。他拉开一点我的衣服。我觉得也许他对我的意识回路做了什么，因为和他不过这点接触。我却觉得身体僵硬。所有的芯片和指标都在告诉我，我正窘迫而紧张。他把手伸进我的浴袍里，摸到我的内裤，他把它向下扯。</p><p>“你，”我咽了一口口水，“你会温柔点的吧，对吧。”</p><p>“如果你希望，”他说，“我就会做。”</p><p>我从床上坐起来，推开他。</p><p>强尼又一次蹦出来，我第一次看到他脸上那种滑稽的表情。好像是因为嘲笑过度，他快背过气去。他什么都没说，不停地大笑着。我没再说话，也没用酒瓶子招呼他。</p><p>“五郎。”我说。</p><p>他被我推开，束手站着。并不比平时变化多少。</p><p>“你也笑我吧，来吧，”我说，“对不起，今后不再这样和你说话了。”</p><p>我坐着，想到一些事情。我的意识逐渐清醒，或者，逐渐脱下酒醉的衣装。我想到那天在墙后看见他，我窥视到一些事情。荒坂的倾覆和陨落，他的失势。我竟现在才明白——一个忠诚的武士，只为荣耀和道义生存。比完全的机器更加纯粹。你可以向他表露情感，他会答应你的，全然出自你的要求，他知道你想要他这样做，于是他做了，纯然只因为，只是你想要那样。</p><p>而他自己——我想他关心的事情并不太多。</p><p>我拖着酒箱，到外面的走廊上。凌晨三点，我靠在走廊栏杆从二楼向下望，下面的空地上只有两袋垃圾。</p><p>我用栏杆起开瓶盖，又喝起来。他走过来抓住我的手：“你该睡了。”</p><p>“没关系的，五郎。”我说，“没关系的。”</p><p>我突然想到了，“来吧，朋友，”我把另一瓶酒递给他：“来碰杯吧，我来敬酒。”</p><p>他抓住酒瓶，我撞了一下他的。“敬五郎！”我说，“我的好朋友，好同谋，我们是一条绳上的好蚂蚱！”</p><p>然后，我把酒瓶扔下去，黑夜里，一声玻璃片炸裂的爆响。</p><p>“敬夜之城！”我继续说，啪嚓，又是一个！</p><p>“敬荒坂的伟大帝国！”我说。</p><p>“敬我们的希望！华子小姐！”我说。</p><p>“敬赖宣！”我说。</p><p>“敬三郎大人！”我说。</p><p>“敬破旅馆！”我说。</p><p>“敬只有冷水的水龙头！”我说。</p><p>“敬鞋印！”我说。</p><p>“敬床单！”我说。</p><p>“去他妈的床单！”我说。</p><p>“去他妈的荒坂！”我说。</p><p>“去他妈的烂房间！”我说。</p><p>“去他妈的V！”我说。</p><p>“去他妈的五郎！”我说。</p><p>“去他妈的五郎！”他说。</p><p>“去他妈的夜之城！”我说。</p><p>“去他妈的夜之城！”他说。</p><p>去他妈的夜之城！</p><p>酒瓶被我们抛下，夜里扰民的恶行不断上演。我看着又一个瓶子顺弧线砸裂，有那么一瞬间我也想跟着它掉下去。可这儿是二楼。下去了也不至于死，还会扎一地玻璃片。我跳着，把所有酒精扔下去。他陪着我胡闹到天亮。六个小时以后我醒了，他已经整装待发，我们又走进杂乱的街道去准备我们的大业。他问我睡够了吗，我说我什么都不记得。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>